This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
It is known in the art to provide an all-wheel drive vehicle drive train that provides drive torque to the front and rear wheels of a vehicle on either a full-time basis or a part-time but automatically-engaging basis. The known full-time all-wheel drive configurations typically utilize a transfer case or power transfer unit and a center differential or coupling to distribute drive torque to a front differential, which in turn distributes drive torque to the set of front wheels, and a rear differential, which in turn distributes drive torque to the set of rear wheels. The known part-time all-wheel drive configurations typically utilize a power transmitting coupling that permits a set of wheels (e.g., the rear wheels) to coast until the other set of wheels (e.g., the front set of wheels) begin to loose traction.
One drawback of these all-wheel drive arrangements concerns their complexity and overall cost. Not only are the components of the all-wheel drive system relatively complex and costly to manufacture and install, the associated vehicle architecture is frequently more complex due to the common practice of vehicle manufacturers to offer vehicles with a standard two-wheel configuration and an optional all-wheel drive configuration. In this regard, it is frequently necessary to modify the vehicle fuel tank and/or relocate the spare tire of the vehicle to incorporate a conventional four-wheel drive system into a two-wheel drive vehicle.
One proposed solution involves the use of wheel hub motors. In these systems, relatively large electric motors are placed within the circumference of two or more of the vehicle wheels. As wheel hub motors are relatively large in diameter, the size of the wheel tends to be relatively large (i.e., 18 inches or greater). Consequently, wheel hub motors may not be practical as when a relatively small wheel size is employed or where packaging issues, such as the size and location of a fuel tank or the location of a spare tire, prevent a wheel hub motor from being integrated into the vehicle.
One relatively recent innovation in all-wheel drive vehicles is a drive module that employs an electric motor, a transmission and a differential to selectively drive a set of vehicle wheels. Such drive modules are gaining acceptance with automotive original equipment manufacturers in hybrid vehicles and may at some point be employed as the sole source of propulsive power in an electric vehicle. While the known drive modules are satisfactory for their intended purposes, there remains a need in the art for an improved drive module.